1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system comprising a central machine with connections for mains feed and a reserve battery feed for a volatile memory, at least one work station having operator actuation means, a non-volatile background memory and interconnecting means between the central machine, any work station and a background memory. The central machine has at least one active state, a standby state, a battery feed state and a rest state and is actuated by a call command from a working station from the standby state to the active state. In the active state data processing can be carried out and in the standby state the volatile memory is powered by the mains feed for retaining information. In the battery feed state, when the mains feed is absent, the volatile memory is powered by the reserve battery for a limited interval for retaining information. In the rest state the central processor and the volatile memory are deactivated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers having local or remote work stations may be used, for example, in banking systems. The work stations may be "intelligent" or not. A computer having different operating states with different activation levels is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,181. This relates in particular to a pocket calculator in which the display and the data processing may be selectively actuated, as the case may be. In inactive situations current is saved. As a matter of course, the pocket calculator also has an "off" position. Such a pocket calculator is organized only locally.